Joyful Noise
by LittleDarling13
Summary: Joyful Noise, the spirit of Music, has been wandering around the world for more years than she can count. Follow her on adventures around the known world as she trys to figure out who she is, and what she was ment to do. A Collection of Drabbles and Short Stories.
1. New Beginnings

Hello, Reader! This is my very first time writing a story for the site, so we'll see how it goes. I would very much appreciate some constructive criticism. I'll always try to give over a thousand words in each chapter! (I hate short chapters too) This chapter is more like a prologue so it doesn't count.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love ROTG, I do not own a single thing about it. I only own my OC, Joyful Noise.

_Chapter 1: A New Beginning_

_Everything was dark; I couldn't tell what was around me. It was surprisingly peaceful… and then I saw the moon. Bright and silver, it hung in the sky lighting the world around me with its brilliance. I was in the desert, in an oasis with palm trees and ferns, beautiful night music from the wildlife filled the air. The moon was right above the pool of crystal water. The Moon's light felt cool, calming me to my very soul. And then I heard it, the most beautiful sound. A voice speaking to me, and ending my endless sleep. It told me my name, and my name is Joyful Noise. My only guess to this day is that it was the voice of the shining Moon._

_Then it left me, to find my own way in this new life. I made my first choice immediately; I had to figure out where in the world I was. I saw my hair blew around me, it was light, an almost white blonde. White cloths clung to my lithe frame. I saw lights in the distance, across the sand dunes of my…home? I saw a lute, made of palm wood and horse hair on the rocks beside me. It played beautifully and made me ever joyful, I know very _קלישה _(cliché)__. My skin was tanned, maybe from long days in the sun? So I was in the desert. Egypt I could just tell, in my heart. Like how I had always heard _סנטה _(Santa) did with his belly. I started working my way to the town. On my way I sang; there were many songs I knew. In fact I believe I know them all. Some songs that rolled of my tongue I do not even know the language they are from. "J'aime la façon dont vous dites bonjour" (I love the way you say good morning)_

"_J'aime la façon dont vous dites bonne nuit" (I love the way you say good night)_

"_J'aime la façon dont vous aimez tout" (I love the way you love everything)_

"_J'aime la façon dont vous regardez sur le vif" (I love how you look on the bright)_

_(IN FRENCH)_

_Well, it was less than what I thought, much less. The town is small. Only a couple houses, a couple shops but the _שוק _(Bazaar) was not open this late. I asked for some help, or supplies but everyone just ignored me. And I couldn't ask, my voice wouldn't work, I couldn't speak. I ran in front of a couple people to try and stop them to mime questions. And a man walked though me, then a woman. I ran to the _שמן _(shaman) but he couldn't see me as well. And I realized__**. I am Alone**__._


	2. Current Times

Hey Reader! This is Rated T to be safe. I'll need some help deciding whether Jack or Aster will be with Joy. Also, she will be singing part of a song from a cartoon network show, if you can name the cartoon, or who sings it, I'll try and give you a shout-out!

Disclaimer: Joy is mine! ALL MINE! XP

Chapter 2: 2000 or so Years Later

It's been many years since the night I was born, and the world has changed. Never have I met another soul that is like me. I have heard the songs of men and women around "Christmas Time" and the stories of סנטה (Santa). But I have also never wished to travel so far north, where the wind bites my fingers and stings my skin. My clothes have also changed since my time in Egypt. I have learned other languages besides Hebrew, and can sing in them all. I know now that I actually **do **know all of the world songs, and my beautiful white lute can change into many other stringed instruments. I have found that 'mirrors' are not portals to other dimensions and actually show what you look like. It turns out my hair is very long, to my calves, and is what people today call, platinum. It curls every which way, and I usually put into a high pony's tail. It is streaked with color, 'neon' yellow, red and blue, like a sunny cloudless day. My skin is TAN, but not as dark as some I have seen in other continents. I have a nose like a button and my eyes are purple-blue, differing shades with my mood. I wear purple-lavender lipstick on my top and bottom lips. My clothes are a dark, sleeveless jean vest that goes to the middle of my ribcage, which is unbuttoned and has a short fringe on the edges. I wear a three-finger-thick strapped tank top, which isn't too tight and is made of cotton. It has purple and lavender stripes going horizontal and they were thick as well. Lastly, I wear a dark pair of jeans, shredded at the ends and on the knees. I wear a belt that is many cold colors, fading in and out; on the belt were music notes. I can do many things with them. My feet are bare and I have purple nail 'polish' on my fingers and toes. I have definitely changed. But I have found an entertaining hobby.

I can make people sad, happy, loving… I can make them feel emotions depending on the songs I sing. I must admit I have found love with Disney music more times than I can count. I save dates, calm crying babies, and help children fall asleep with smiles on their faces. When I help them fall asleep, they usually have white sand above their heads, and I can hear the music they have in the dreams. I have come across children with golden sand if I ever go back to the houses. I have found a faster way of moving around as well! It seems I am able to ride on my magic lute as a surfer does on his 'board'.

Currently I am in 'America'. There was so much rush when the continent was found. It broke my heart to see the fall of such a wondrous culture such as the American Indians. They worshipped the Earth and treated it well. They didn't take advantage of having such green surroundings. America is also good for the music. It took me a little while to figure out the 'slang' some singers use. My favorite was the 80's! I still wear my large hooped earrings, which have a chain like clip that connects the hoop to the edge of my ear on one side and the studs of amethyst and diamond on the other. I also have a white gold and diamond stud on my nose. I wear a lot of jewelry from that time period. Bangles on my wrists and ankles. My yellow and white gold arm bands on my of the banles, whenever I move the sound of tinkling bells is heard. I am also rather sparkly in the sun, or on stage. I help performers to not forget lyrics and to stay on pitch. There are many concerts I go to and I can sprinkle some of my white dust onto them, and they will perform even better. I have gotten better at controlling my white dust. Sometimes when I fly very high, and I trail my dust out, I have heard I am a 'shooting star' but I am not 'shooting' anything!

What's this? It's a little lady, covered in feathers and moving quicker than a humming bird. What was it called? The Teeth Fairy? Is this her? The small sprite flies and stops right in front of my nose. She hands me a letter, with a jingle bell attached to it. I'm invited… to a party?! The Christmas Party at the North Pole. The Letter states:

_Dear Miss or Mister_

_You are have been invited by North(aka Santa Clause) To come and enjoy Christmas with the Rest of the World's Spirit Population. This party is to be the first of Annual Christmas Parties to recognize every spirit, so we can all make better friends and not have to be (unfortunately) alone._

_The Party shall be at the North Pole, starting at 11:00 pm Christmas Eve. Feel Free to bring presents for the other spirits that you know. If you try to bring presents for every spirit, it may be difficult because the number is unsure._

_You have been approached by a Baby Tooth, a worker of The Tooth Fairy's. Please tell her your name and if you will be attending._

_Sincerely, North _

Looking back up, I sing out to the Baby Tooth, in a more gospel style "Joyful Noise…Joy" And point to myself. She seems very confused. And then I sing, from a cartoon show **"I'm gonna make it! They can't stop me now, let them try!" **The little bird-thing nods her head in confirmation, and zooms away. What an interesting and exciting thing! I could actually communicate with something other than a bird or sea mammal! (Whales sing) It's only a couple days till Christmas. I wonder just how many other spirits are there… and why none have come in contact with my over my long years of life. One time I actually saw a spirit, but didn't talk to them because at first I didn't realize that they were, until they had already left.

It was a cold day. Late at night a chilling breeze blew, and the moon was at the brightest I had seen it since my birth, if an immortal can be born. I was making sure the children were happy, since lately they had been very sad, and crying. Something about losing a friend named... Jake? I sang out, a song of mourning, because when a child dies the world greives.

I begin playing my lute, which turns into a white 6-string.

"_Well, the rain is a pouring down in a fury"_

"_And the road is looking long"_

"_And the only thing that comes to mind"_

"_Is the tune of this sad song, Oh Lord"_

The Children calm and listen to the 'haunting voice on the air, slowly moving out of their grief, all exept one girl. She was the cutest youngling I'd seen yet. She had a freckle dotted nose and pretty brown-gold eyes. She was still crying heartily, the rest of the children frowning and barely crying.

"Well, the wind is a-creepin' up my back"

"Through the door, through the roof, through the window crack"

"Tossing and a-turnin' all night long"

"To the rhythem and sound of a saddened song"

"A saddened song, Oh lord"

I have found it better to work someone through their grief than to try to make them happy. When someone dies, or is close to death, they need some time. None of the children will be happy, but they won't be as sad. Then when I was going away from the village, I heard a loud thump. When I turned around a boy was on the ground and getting up. He seemed much happier than the other children, who were mostly back to playing like they usually did. Was this child happy that… Jeremy, I think it was… died? He ran around, but no one seemed to notice him. Then someone walked through him, like what happened to me. He got up and ran away from the people, when I realized I must have stumbled upon a newly born sprite, or something. I haven't seen the guy since. I wonder if he will be at the party. He seemed like he would be a fun guy, just a heart feeling.


	3. Dressing Up

**Hello Reader! Updates are going to start coming in a bit slower for now, I do have a life outside of my little computer that sometimes needs attending to. XP A link to the dress Joyful Noise will wear to the Party will be at the bottom of the page. And if no one puts there opinion for either Jack or Bunny than I shall randomly pick.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROTG! Joy is special and one of a kind.**

It's a total of 3 days till Christmas, and I have so many questions! Is there a dress code? Should I wear something fancy or just something casual? I know so many places to go, because I usually stay away because of the horrible music they play.

I know 1 spirit, and that's if that boy was a spirit. I wonder, what should I get him? It's only polite to bring people you know presents on Christmas. I think I'll just find something at Wal-mart… I know! I'll give him an Ipod! It will be full of music… Everyone loves my music, and I know what type of music everyone loves!

_Bon Dieu! Les dents de bébé volent rapidement (Good Lord, those Baby Teeth fly fast!) _The winged being was in front of me again, and seems to be trying to tell me something. It grabbed one of my necklaces and pulls me towards a store on the streets below. So, the little thing was here to help me find a dress?

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE BREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAK

After going through countless dress all up and down the East Coast, I take the flighty creature with me to the West Coast. I'll have to keep this dress for countless years, so it has to be perfect.

When was finally arrive in Hollywood, I do believe I have found my dress. It was in a small store, we almost didn't notice it cause it actually played decent music. The selection was small, but in the very back, the bag that held it almost covered in dust, was my perfect dress.

It is silver, and reaches the floor. It has a mermaid style and a sweetheart neckline. It is sleeveless, and with the right accessories, the only real color in the outfit will be the red, blue, and yellow streaks in my long curly hair. The miniature tooth fairy gives her approval and does this little swooning motion, to say I shall make some of the boys swoon. Now we will go get shoes, makeup, more 'polish' for my nails, and such. After that we'll go to my home to get ready.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK

The little tooth stops to gaze at the place I call home. I must say it took a long time to make. My home is in the desert where I was born. It has changed as well in the long years of my life. It is still very natural, but now it is fed by the river Nile, a small branch off a big tree. The pool is fed by a waterfall, the sand that was once around my home has turned to stone. It is a small hole in the ground, but once you are inside, the echoes are beautiful. I have hung many, many wind chimes and there are lots of holes, no bigger than a quarter in the stalagmites, when the winds pass through them they whistle. There are many rare and 'extinct' flowers in my series of caves. I have added many rooms to the caves, it is a tropical wonderland down here!

I put everything in the respective place. The dress in the dressing room, the polish in the bathroom, the shoes in the shoe closet, makeup in the dressing room, scented oils or 'shower gel' in the bathhouse.( I still don't understand why they call the place with the toilet the bathroom!) Now it is only 1 more day till the grand party at Santa's House. I let the Baby Tooth go back to wherever she came (I'm guessing it's a she) and sand to her _"Thank you, thank you very much, So long, Farewell , Abschied, Good Night!" _and waved goodbye. She still can't understand why I always sing, but I am not sure if she can read or not.

I go to my bedroom, and hope for a goodnights sleep. I have heard singers sing of dreams, but have never had one myself. Maybe that's what the golden sand is… a child's dream. Tomorrow will be a big day, but everything is in tip top shape. I'll just need to wake up early to make sure the pearl clips and such are put in right, and my nail polish will have time to dry before the party. I am really nervous. Also I will have to fly the way there, with rain and cold and snow… I'll have to go get a thick cloak! I might have one in the dressing room that will do. It's made from wolf skins and bunny fur. Its possibly the warmest thing I have in my closet. I traded the cloak for several scented oil bottles. Really, I gave the man some of my special oils and took the cloak. I can only hope he put them to good use. The Schaf (Sheep) I watch lull me to sleep… a boring, dreamless sleep.

Dress Link!

Mermaid-Sweetheart-Floor-Length-Organza-Prom-Dress -With-Ruffle-Beading-018016098-g16098


	4. A Little Early

**Hello, my Darlings! I am BACK! :) It took a while to write this passage, Aussie slang is hard, next time you can pretend it is because its bloody hard! I'm also going to try some different P.O.V's and such. I am going to be adding a Bunny POV, and my Australian is all googled, so it might not be the best. BTW: Joy is around 5'1''. She looks to be about 16. Now onto the Story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my dearest Joyful Noise. I do not own the more popular OCs or The Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter 4: Christmas Eve

I wake up. I can feel it in the air. Excitement. The Baby Tooth didn't get to see the real wonder of my home. Sun comes through skylights and shines on the glassy stone that makes the walls of my home. Even better, the birds are awake.

I got lonely over my 2000 or so years of life. So I took in birds. Every type of bird you can think of is now one of my personal helpers. They are like the Tooth Fairy's Baby Teeth. (**Do I keep that capitalized?) **They sing to children like I do, but they can only sing their song. I can talk to them and can whistle like a bird, to talk to the ones that aren't my helpers. _"African Grays, Blue Macaws, you get to help me dress up, and Rachael, you're going to speak for me at the party." _I whistle to my birds. Rachael is one of my secret favorites. She is an African Gray and can speak human very well. I found her the first time I went into the jungles.

Now I must get ready for North's Party! The Blue Macaws start to do my hair, it's an intricate loose braid, and they add in the silver thin ribbons and pearl clips. It looked beautiful. The African Grays had gone to get her dress and shoes, and I quickly called some larger swans to get her heavy cloak. The dress slid on over my head and the birds did the lacing up in the back. I stepped into silver stilettos with open toes after some finches painted all of my nails silver with sparkles. The Blue Macaws took control of my makeup and did a very, very light smoky eye. It made my lavender eyes **pop**! I wore a very light pink lipstick with a bit of gloss. The Cloak came on last, after I bought all the music I wanted for that spirit boy's new touch screen Ipod, and wrapped it in a music note wrapping paper. It was all gray on the outside (the cloak), and trailed across the floor. It was heavy, so the wind wouldn't pick it up as she flew. The hood went over my face; you could only see my lips. It was late afternoon, and I didn't know how long it would take to get to the North Pole, so I just decided to start off. Rachael hopped onto my outstretched arm and I put her under the warm cloak. I put one of the hummingbirds in charge, and my lute turned into wide double-necked bass, so I would have more room to stand. We (Rachael and I) flew off to the North Pole.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Jack's POV**

I REALLY wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I mean, inviting ALL of the spirits to a _Christmas Party?! _It was about 9 o'clock, and Tooth was on my case for not helping put the decorations up. I can't help it if Phil and I were having a glaring contest. All of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. Ah, the first party guest has arrived and half the decorating still needed to be done. Why would they come two hours early anyway? I turned on the outside lights, and peaked at the spirit before me. Oh Man in Moon! Is that _Death? _The spirit is wearing a totally gray, almost black cloak that covers everything, except for a pair of pale pink lips. I can see strapped to their back, an old style lute. Wasn't Death supposed to have a scythe? They brought out a tanned smooth, not boney hand and knocked again. This time, I had to open the door.

I took the clipboard with all the registered guest was in my hand, since all the baby teeth** ( I am not going to capitalize**) were working on the decorations. As I let the person through, they gasped at me. I had no idea I was that good looking! ;) She swept into the room, and I'd swear tooth was about to have a heart attack. She just froze faster than my frost, and flew over to the mysterious stranger. The first words out of her mouth were…

"Who are you?"

LINELINELINELINEBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Joyful Noise's POV**

I won't lie; it took a while to get to the pole. And it was cold! I despise cold, no matter how pretty snow looks. When I finally got to North's, it was a blizzard! I walked straight up to the door, and knocked loudly. An ice blue eye peered out at me and widened in shock. I wasn't scary, was I? As I knocked again, the door opened and what to my wondering eyes appear, the spirit boy was already here! I gasped in shock, and see a cockiness appear in his eyes. Then I see a larger version of the Baby Teeth as I try to find a place to put my cloak. She flies over to me, and asked "Who are you?"

I reach up and take my hood down, and it's both of _them _that gasp in surprise. I don't know what they were expecting, but I can only guess it's a good reaction. I whistle to Rachael and she explains to them. " My name is Rachael, Awk! (Or whatever sound an African Gray makes) and this is Joyful Noise! She can't speak, so she whistles to me what to tell you, Awk!" The Tooth Fairy coos over my dear bird. I take the present for the boy out and tell Rachael to ask "What is his name?" I get a good answer.

"Hi, my names Jack Frost"

I get out a purple pen and label the present, in my beautiful flowing script, Jack Frost. I think he is surprised as he looks over my shoulder at the package. And he has another question.

"How do you know me?"

I explain everything to Rachael in bird talk, and she talks for me. "She saw you, as she was comforting crying children, in a town called, AWK! Burgess. Around, awk!, 300 or so years ago. You left before she could say anything! Awk!"

Saying Jack looked surprise would be the understatement of the year. Tooth takes my cloak, and he starts to gawk. I didn't think I looked THAT perfect. He himself was in a deep blue suit, with a frost pattern on the edges, and a light blue snow print tie. At that moment, another figure came into the room. As he saw my cloak in Toothania's hands, he stiffened and I understand why. I said before, my cloak was made of wolf and bunny fur. Jack thought it was hilarious. I turned my eyes downcast from the large "man". I should have known the Easter **BUNNY **would be coming. I feel horrible now for even my fake bunny fur slippers. I knew my eyes would be a very light purple pink, the color of blush mixed with the light blue, like frost. Tooth hurriedly put my cloak in the hall closet of Santoff Clausen.

"Bunny! Meet Joyful Noise! She's been around for a while, I think. She even saw me on my first day. Isn't that cool?" Jack said with obvious excitement. I wouldn't have Rachael apologize for me though. _"I'm sorry, so, so sorry" _I sang, meeting the large rabbit's spring green eyes.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**E. Aster Bunnymund's POV**

Th' Sheila honestly frighten'd me to pieces. But I will also say she looked like a stunned mullet. **(All slang will be explained at the bottom, so don't fret my pets!)** It was quite da strewth when she had a _bunny furred_ cloak. Got me worri'd for me own skins.

Other tha' that lil bugger, the las was a rather spunk Sheila. A silver gown, all sparkles and shimmers on a petite lil' frame. Quite the beaut. And then the Sheila amazes me 'gain with her voice. Apologizing for 'er bunny cloak. Then I see her eyes. Like little bits of jewels, a light purple and they glow. Next to 'er and Frostbite, I feel like an average bogan. North made me wea' a monkey suit, and it's got me spewin'. Its da'k green, and loose enoug' for me to move comfor'bly. I wore tha' tie that Tooth got me for ma last birthday, th' one with the vines. Felt like a big ape. But that Sheila, Joyful Noise, I could tell that she's somethin' special.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

**Joyful Noise's POV**

Since I had arrived early, I had Rachael offer to help decorate. It was loads of fun! Jack pulled the wool over Aster's eyes several times. He made me laugh to New Years! A couple wisps of my hair framed my face, and as I turned to see Jack taking off the blubs as Bunny put them up, and he made himself scarce when Bunny turned around to look at his work. I couldn't help but to laugh. It made noise! It sounded much like the tinkling of bells. The look on Bunnymund's face when I saw him just made me laugh harder. Then there was another knock on the door; the party has begun.

**Stunned mullet- shocked**

**Strewth- surprise**

**Bugger- problem**

**Spunk Sheila- beautiful woman**

**Beaut- beauty**

**Bogan- ruffian**

**Spewin'- mad, angry**

**That's all for this Update! I need reviews to decide who to put Joy with… so please review!**


	5. The Christmas Party

**Hello my darlings! I have done it! The entire Christmas Party! Coming up with all the OCs was kind of hard. No one likes a Mary-Sue. Also, no one said who Joy should be with… I need reviews if I am going to continue the story! This has taken a long time; I worked very hard on this chapter, so you better review.**

**Disclaimer: Do cats bark? If so, then I own ROTG! (I don't)**

Chapter 5: Christmas at Santa's

Spirits from every corner of the world had come to the Party. I saw so many people! A huge groundhog with a black pin-stripe suit and top hat. A young boy with a pumpkin for a head. I even had a short "conversation" with a tall striking man with exceptionally pale skin and tombstone grey eyes, that no one else would talk to. Every other spirit knew a couple of others at the party, except for me. But I guess I can be counted into Jack's group, since I saw him before the party. Tooth is very nice, but she is also very loud, and she constantly lectures me on taking care of my teeth. I'm sorry, but in Egypt we didn't have the best dental hygiene, very much so at my time! I still feel bad about my cloak and first meeting with Bunny. I guess I wasn't thinking about the possibility that the rest of the spirits weren't human. A lot of them were, but then there was the March Hare (crazy bloke looking more like everyone thought the Easter Bunny would), the Groundhog, the spirit of New Years Eve (which is a dragon)and the spirit of laughter. (She's a hyena, scared Rachael to pieces; she still won't come down from the rafters) I made a point to have a conversation with each one of them, until Jack had a **grand **idea.

"Hey Joy (Apparently my name was a mouthful, so he shortened it), your the spirit of music, right?" Jack asks excitedly. I nod my head yes, though I think I know where Jack is going with this… "Would you please take the microphone from the over grown rat's hands (paws, whatever)?" The groundhog was using the karaoke machine and he… let's just say he wasn't musically talented. I just nod my head again, no use fighting Jack. I just give him a question using my white sands. _What song? _This got a wide eyed stare out of Sandman and a man I saw smiling with him, along with the other guardians (minus North, of course). This is the first time chatting with both of them, and Sandman… speaks with the dream sand! Why had I never thought of that… Instantly I used my sand like he did, and we were conversing so fast Pitch could only give us a blank stare. The conversation went kind of like this.

_Hi! My name is Sandy!_

_I'm Joy…_

_Jack said you're the spirit of music, is that right?_

_Yes, I can't speak normally, only sing. This is so much easier!_

_So are you going to sing for us?_

_Maybe, I don't know what to sing…_

_Just try a Christmas song… I'm sure you'll do great. How do you use sand?_

_My sand helps performers and musicians do better, and helps people enjoy life a bit more. My singing can even change emotions!_

_I'm sure you have seen what my sand does, how old are you?_

_That's not a polite thing to ask a lady! But I am at least 2000 or so. I've stopped counting._

_Goodness you almost as old as me! How come I've never heard of you before today?_

_How come I've never had a dream?_

Sandy was stunned speechless and he looked shocked. By the time he snapped out of it, Pitch had caught up to our high speed conversation. He looked a little taken aback. I, on the other hand, rescued the microphone from the grouchy Groundhog. I tapped it and Jack did all of the announcements for me. Then, to everyone's surprise, I turned the equipment off. I am the spirit of music! I am just going to use my powers. I just wave my hands like a conductor and the bell part starts, for All I want for Christmas is You, by Mariah Carey.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

People were starting to pay attention to the Karaoke Corner now that I was using magic to make the backup vocals and instruments. I am nervous, this will be the first time someone has actually heard me preform! I just gathered my courage and immersed myself into the song, like I had helped countless performers do in the past.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

Everyone was paying attention now, I added more parts and continued using my hand motions to control the song. I never really had love, either, so I didn't know what I was asking for. This was just my favorite Christmas Song, because of the beautiful bells that played in the background. My lute turned itself into a mic with a stand, so I would be louder.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

I noticed some people started dancing, pairing off, while some just stared at me in wonder. My guess was that these where the ones that hadn't met any other spirits before. It would have to be if **they** were in awe of **me**.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

I gave a wink at Jack at that verse, but then I noticed he was not one of the majorities that were dancing, and as far as I know, Jack has been around other spirits…

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

I spread my arms out, gesturing to the place we were inside of. And there was some mistletoe dotted around. But it was pink, so I think that Cupid or Valentina brought it. Speaking of those devils, they were dancing together; Cupid was suspiciously close to the mistletoe…

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

By now I am in full performer mode. Dancing and twirling around the stage, most of the dancers even have stopped to look at me in awe. Even Bunny, who at the time was arguing with the Groudhog, was watching the stage with mild interest. I just gave him a smile.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really love?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

I have never had this much fun singing before, even if this is my first concert. I know I will never get enough of people actually enjoying my music. As the song starts to slow down, I take the microphone in my hands and sing from my soul.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

Everyone cheered for my performance. It was amazing, to be actually recognized. It was around 12:00 now, and we are expecting Saint Nick any minute. Jack has told me his name is really North though, which confuses me a lot. The DJ booth was set up, and people had me do it, of course. A couple times I was pulled out to dance by Jack or some other spirit. I swear, I went through every track from 20's to what came out yesterday. All the sudden, I could heard sleigh bells and hoof beats.

A **HUGE **man burst through the door! He is taller than almost every other spirit here, and is... much more muscular, than I thought Santa would be. A long white beard, white hair and big blue eyes, was what made me recognize him as Old Saint Nick. The way he greeted Jack made me realize something else. The Guardians, as Jack calls them,(I'm still not sure what it is they do…) are like a family. The way Jack's face simply lite up when he was wrapped into one of North's bear hugs, was like a child running to see their father after work. Bunnymund and Jack's arguments are just like brothers, with dear sweet Tooth as the sister who calms them down. Sandy… well I haven't seen him interact with the rest of them as much, and I'm not sure where Pitch stands in all of this. The way he always acts so nervous, yet he really is trying to have a good time. Wouldn't the children like to know that the "Boogieman" can really get down?

I was introduced to North almost immediately after he let Jack go. Sandy must have said something about my age, because North was very respectful. I was almost sad that I didn't get to hug Santa Clause. Turns out he has a loud Russian accent, who knew?

Then it was present time. I didn't really expect to actually get anything for Christmas, since no one knew me. There were hundreds of presents under the tree, once North got the final guest list, he got presents for each one of us. He got me a music note clip, with white sparkles all over it. Jack got presents from all of the guardians. A frosty painted XL- Easter egg from Bunnymund, Electric toothbrush with whitening toothpaste from Tooth, a bag of dream-sand from Sandy (Bunny did not like this present for Jack)and from Pitch, a strange horse sculpture made from a black and blue smooth yet rough rock. Then Jack got to my present, and Jack had to (yet again) explain how I knew him. Everyone was surprised to say the least. But when Jack opened my present, it was well worth it. Right before he opened it all the way so he could see it, I used my sand to create a blue and white slightly sparkly life-case. **(If you haven't heard of one, look it up!) **I had to explain how to use the Ipod, and showed him the music on it. That's when I got my very first hug, as far as I can remember. He really liked it. It had some instrumental music, but a lot of it I remembered was jazz and some more modern style upbeat songs. I am always right with a person's tastes. And they all the guardians (no Pitch) gave him one last thing, a group present of sorts. It was a key ring, made with sandman's yellow/gold sand. On it were 3 keys, one with a Christmas design, one with a mosaic type of thing, and one with an Easter egg basket. These turned out to be keys to one room in the guardian's personal homes, the NorthPole, Tooth Palace, and the Warren. Let's just say, Jack was close to tears. I signed to them, _Could I give him on from my place, too? He was my first friend… _North smiled and gave me the go ahead. I made a gold key with music notes and a couple bird feathers hanging off of it on a chain and put it on too. Group Hug!

Sandy was curious about where my home was, saying that it must have been very far from people if I didn't get dreams when I went to sleep. Anyone who didn't know about my dreamless sleep was shocked as Pitch and Sandy were when I first told, no, exploded it on them. I still don't understand why it's such a big deal. I mean, I get it. I'm probably one of the oldest spirits here, and I've never come in contact with other spirits till a few days ago.

_My home is in Egypt, not too far away from the River Nile. Some explorers who have found some branches of my "dangerous" tunnel system called it The Whispering Tunnels. They say it's haunted, but they are just hearing the echoes that go all though the system. It makes it not as lonely with all the music…_

I get a little teary eyed and Toothania got me a hanky. That was the first time I'd ever told anyone, even myself, for the reason of all the echoes. It also sounds beautiful, but I guess in a slightly creepy way, depending on the time of year people go in. As the seasons change, so do the wind patterns making them higher or lower and causing different songs. I promise to spend the night here and show it to them all in the morning. I think they are getting really attached to me. It's close to 3:00 in the morning, and most of the guests have begun to leave when I step off the dance floor for the final time… this morning? A yeti, who I believe is name Phil, showed me to one of the many guest rooms in the huge factory. It was right beside a door painted bright blue with a snowflake decoration hanging off it. Before I go into my room, I go in to say goodnight to Jack.

The room North made for him was spectacular! It had white wood furniture, a large circular bed with navy blue sheets and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling on wires with the initials _JB_ on them, along with regular snow falling down because Jack was doing a little bit of a personal touch. I'm glad I had taken off my shoes and undid my braid before coming in, or else I would have slipped on the frost covered floor. Only a sky blue rug near the center of the room and the bed didn't have frost on some part of it. There was a huge window to one side, where the light of the blue moon shown in. Jack didn't even notice me step in, so I did a soft bird whistle, since I didn't have my bangles or bell bracelets on. When he turned towards me, I sang a soft diddy.

"_Good night, sleep tight and pleasant dreams, to you"_

"Good night, Joy. Sweet dreams to you too."

He came over to the door and gave me a quick, friendly little hug lifting me off the ground, before setting me back down, and I promptly slipped and fell. Rephrase. ALMOST fell. Jack caught me, but with the way he grabbed me we were almost nose-to-nose. I locked eyes with him and I swear, the world stopped.

"Oi! Frostbite!"

Aster's shout rang from the far end of the hall. Thank you, E. Aster Bunnymund.

**Jack's POV**

Tonight was wonderful. I made some new friends, got several new homes, and met the most wonderful, beautiful, amazingly talented…

I checked my clothes for any sign of Cupid's meddling. Nope, Cupid left early on in the Part, because love does happen Christmas Day. Valentina was going to help him. So… crap. Well like I said, she is talented, sweet and gentle. Her Hair is almost as light as mine, except for more of a yellow color to it. And her laugh! Like nothing I had ever heard before. The bad thing, she is, at least, 9 times my age, and can't talk. Sandy says that she is probably older than Tooth. She _lost count _of how old she is! And she talks like Sandy, but with more words than pictures. Its ok, I guess, and at least she found a way to do it that wasn't singing or her weird parrot. Then there was a small bird song. I turned around and boom, there she was. Except even better. Her insanely long hair was down and semi-curly and she wasn't wearing her high heeled shoes, showing me she was more than an inch shorter than me. She sang me a bit of this song from the Sound of Music. I replied in turn (not singing, of coarse) , and gave her a quick good night hug, I couldn't help myself. She smelt of vanilla. Then when I put her back down, she slipped on some ice on the floor in the doorway. I caught her quickly, and when I realized our position, I fought my lavender blush furiously. I was practically nose-to-nose with my new found crush. And of course the Easter Kangaroo had to ruin the small moment I was having, looking into her light purple, slightly tint of pink eyes. Oh, that was the color when she was embarrassed. She quickly broke eye contact and waved good bye and signed 'Thanks' in the air. I sighed continently when her door closed, and was then was given a strange look from Bunny.

"Mate, you've got it _bad."_


	6. The Whispering Caverns

**Hello cuddly kittens! I am back! So… did I disappoint you, with no kiss? If you guys won't help me decide who to pair Joy up with, than I am putting her with Frost. I do hope we can work out an agreement. I am almost tempted to make you review for the next chapter… but I won't. Incase you didn't notice, in my story, Pitch has become a good guy and all that jazz. I might put in a little backstory for that… Review me some ideas on what you think can/maybe will happen. Now we get to go see Joyful Noise's Caverns! Really sorry I haven't been updating, but lifes been busy, with prepping for band camp, 12 hour band camp days and getting injured in band camp. (I love band, so it's all worth it) **

**Disclaimer: The day men willingly stop and ask for directions is the day I will own RotG. (I don't own it) And I own Joyful Noise. No ifs, ands, or buts!**

Chapter 6: A Little Slice of Heaven

**JACK'S POV**

I woke up early this morning, and did a quick lap around the parts of the world that needed a white Christmas after checking that Joy was still asleep. By the time I got back, she was STILL knocked out. But did she look ever peaceful. The guestroom she slept in was mostly white, a large canopy bed with those kinda clear side curtains, balm wood furniture, a very plain and simple room, with some red colored stripes on the wall and red cushioned chairs. Joy was sleeping like a log in the center of the bed, her ever long hair splayed out under her. After she woke up and we all had breakfast, she had agreed to show us the "Whispering Tunnels".

She went back to the guest room to change. Apparently, before she went to sleep she had that weird talking parrot, Rachael, take her dress and cloak back to the 'tunnels', and bring her back her old clothes. They were nice, and suited her well, especially all the bells and bangles that made her jingle when she moved. Now it is time to go.

North Insisted we take the sleigh, and the look on Joy's pretty little face was priceless! She immediately ran up to Dasher, and handled him as well as any Yeti. When he snorted at her, she snorted right back and started… conversing (?) with the reindeer. North was very confused, as this had never happened before. But I believed it. Of course she had learned to talk to animals when she couldn't talk to humans in her extremely long lifetime. She immediate climbed into the sleigh, without a second thought. And when Bunny started to back away, she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him into the sleigh as well. I jump onto the runner of the sleigh like always, Tooth and Sandy fly/flutter in too. The Yeti does not think we are ready for take-off, but away we go! Once we get through the loop-di-loops North takes out one of his magic snow globes and whispers "The Nile". At once, we were over the wrong way flowing, longest river EVER. And gosh is it hot here! I feel like I'm melting, the heat is THAT bad. North immediately sheds his large fur coat and hat, and Bunny gets a lot more comfortable, now that his toes aren't freezing. I hope it's a bit colder where ever her home is cause I don't think I can stand this heat much longer.

Joy stands up from where she was slightly comforting the Kangaroo. She grabs the lute from her back and goes to the 'door' of the sleigh and jumps out.

.

.

.

Holy shit she just jumped out of the sleigh from at least 300 feet in the air! Me, Bunny, and Pitch all jump up and look over the edge of the back, but see nothing there! She really is _gone! _Then I hear the tinkling of laughter and bells from above me. She is on her lute like a surf board, and the lutes _flying_. She ran she toe across the strings in a mocking manner and played some fitting chords. How she managed to play with her feet, while flying hundreds of feet over the hot sandy ground will always amaze me. Bunny just says something about how much we are alike and sits back down. She flies down in front of the reindeer and takes the lead, and after 5 minutes or so has us land. But nothings in slight but a bunch of sand dunes. She smiles at her surroundings, takes a step back, and drops out of sigh, through a hole in the ground which also has an almost invisible stream falling into it. The only way North made it through the hole was because of his chimney expertise. Once we were inside it was well worth it.

**Joyful Noise's POV**

I think I scared my new friends.

When I pulled that little stunt when I jumped off the sleigh, I totally forgot to show them that I could fly. On a better note, all their faces were priceless. I guess I really had a friend in Pitch if he was worried about me. When I noticed we were almost home, I helped the reindeer find it. After we got down, the guardians (and Pitch) didn't see the opening behind me and I got some more freaked out looks from the group. Then I realized the size of North. And then he was standing beside me in awe. What-the-what? Anyway, I think they liked my home. They were gazing around the largest cavern in sheer bewilderment. The birds were doing there work, telling each other things they had seen while out in the field, (well, to everyone else it just sounded like birdsong, but….) and the wind was moving a bit more than usual… oh, Jack is just flying around…

Some of the more curious birds that are waiting for jobs come up to see what is going on.

"_Miss, who are they?"_

"_I'll tell ya, Jim old boy, they are the strangest looking birds I've ever seen!"_

"_OH, do we have some new species?"_

"_I don't think those are birds, Arnold"_

I sigh, _"Calm down, these are not birds, they are my friends. Please play nice."_

"_EKK! THE COLD ONE IS CHASING ME!"_

I look up at Jack as he tries to catch Rachael. White sand pops in front of his face. "Jack! Your scaring my friends!"

He only gives me a confused look. "What? I just wanted to say hi!" Luckily for me, my friends are very respectful and a lot of my birds have found new friends as well. The Humming birds flock around Tooth, Sparrows and robins come to see Bunny, North has been approached by some ducklings and chicks, some of the fast flyers, like kingfishers, race around Jack, and strangely enough, some of my birds are trying to interrogate Pitch. Eagles, hawks and owls, along with other large birds keep screeching to Pitch about his nightmares. I had to calm them down and explain what the others told me at breakfast: Pitch Black is the bogeyman, and he was very bad. So horrible he had to be locked away for many years before making a reappearance, and almost succeeding, if it weren't for Jack. The guardians went to see him and after a while, helped him realize the horrible things he did. He repented and uses fear to make sure children are afraid of the right things, things that could harm them. As I told the story (in bird tongue) more of my littler friends listened as well, and afterward were much friendlier, accept for the larger birds again. I took aside a falcon to speak with him about what is wrong with my new friend. I mean, I get that the larger birds are just trying to protect me, but I trust Pitch.


End file.
